Alice's Song
by Setsuna-Halliwell-Whitlock
Summary: Jasper aprovecha que por primera vez en mucho tiempo esta solo con su esposa en casa para poder tocarle la melodia que hace tantos años, en sus bodas de platas, compuso para ella.


Hola! Ya sé que debería estar actualizando Looking for love pero les juro que ya casi tengo el capi completo, es solo que estoy un poco atorada con la parte de Jasper...

Sin embargo yo hoy no podía dormir, ando sensible por una notica que recibí y bueno ¿qué les digo? Estaba leyendo un fic y de pronto me entraron ganas de escribir esto... está redactado un poco diferente a lo que escribo más espero les guste... Yo solo quería mostrarles una etapa de Jasper que en lo personal amo y bueno...

* * *

_Este fic se lo dedico a **Dios**, que hoy (o más bien ayer en la tarde) me dio la oportunidad de ver a alguien que no creí poder ver en mucho tiempo y así como saber que mi petición fue concedida, que él me escucha._

_También dedico este fic a ti que me estás leyendo, muchísimas gracias._

**Y para terminar las dedicaciones... este fic está dedicado a ti... Mi Jazz, sé que me estás leyendo, no sé qué es lo que pasa contigo, no sé qué haz decidido, no sé si con lo que te dije seguirás luchando por nosotros, lo que si se es que te amo tanto como Alice ama a Jasper y espero que todo lo que me decías sea cierto y me ames tanto como Jazz ama a Alice. Te amo y este escrito también es para ti.**

* * *

Bueno aquí es donde hago constar que los personajes son de Meyer y lamentablemente no son míos :S y también que ella es inmensamente rica por escribir de ellos y yo soy pobre ya que hago esto sin fines de lucro y por amor a MI Jasper... que algún día será completa y solamente miiioooo!

La canción de llama: Si yo tu. De Txus. Escúchenla cuando lleguen a esa parte... será perfecto para ambientarse.

Bueno sin más por el momento me despido y las dejo con el capi que tanto esperan :D CUIDENSEN!

* * *

**_La canción de Alice._**

Todos habían salido a cazar excepto el y Alice. Jasper amaba estar en la mansión solo con su esposa más ahora que la casa siempre estaba llena de personas y hasta de lobos; él no tenía nada en contra de los lobos excepto que perturbaban a Alice y eso le molestaba bastante, más entendía la situación y más ahora que Nessie era una adolescente y quería a Jacob cosa en la que él ni su esposa se entrometían pues él sabía lo que el perro sentía por su sobrina.

Más no quería pensar mucho en eso Alice estaba en la ducha y él tenía que esforzarse en no meterse con ella a bañar pues ya habían roto suficiente ropa desde que estaban solos y sabia que su esposa disfrutaba mucho de un baño con agua caliente, era su forma de relajarse y una vez que regresara la familia no habría mucha privacidad gracias a los chuchos.

Sin dudas Jasper era un hombre de pocas palabras, más aún si no lo conocías pero sin embargo era el ser más integro y sincero que Alice conocía y lo amaba con cada milésima de su ser y aunque había veces que él se sentía poco digno de su amor a lo largo de todos los años que llevaban juntos Alice le había demostrado que lo amaba por encima y sobre todas las cosas.

Jasper había bajado a la sala, y sin pensarlo mucho se acerco al piano sentándose en él y comenzo a tocarlo, hacia ya mucho tiempo que Edward le enseño a tocarlo, era de las pocas cosas que calmaba su sed en sus primeros años en la familia y a pesar de que era tan bueno como su hermano con el instrumento a él ciertamente no le gustaba llamar la atención de la familia al tocarlo pues siempre lo había relacionado de cierta manera como su dificultad de controlarse para no ir matando humanos por ahí, y su autocontrol era algo de lo que no se sentía orgulloso.

Sin embargo, ahora que estaba solo con Alice, así cerró los ojos y dejo que sus manos vagaran libremente por la pieza que le había compuesto a su esposa tiempo atrás cuando vivieron un tiempo solos para celebrar sus 25 años de estar juntos. Sabía que por excepción de Alice nadie conocía esta pieza ni siquiera Edward pues ambos se encargaban de bloquearlo de la mente de su querido hermano.

La pieza fluía de memoria en las manos de Jasper aún así él había cerrado los ojos y dejándose embargar por las emociones que sentía cuando pensaba en su Alice, su esposa, su luz al final del camino, ella que le había devuelto solo con mirarle a los ojos la esperanza de una vida mejor, que con su sonrisa le había regresado de gplpe la alegría por la vida, que con su mirada le hacía olvidar todo el horror vivido, ella que a pesar de ser pequeña y chiquita cuando lo abrazaba y él se acomodaba en su pecho se sentía seguro y protegido de todo el mundo y que a pesar de su complexión él sabía que estando a su lado nada le pasaría, sabía que estaba suguro, que sin lugar a dudas era invencible y lo era, porque ella lo amaba tanto como él a ella y no había nada en el mundo tan grande como lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

La melodía tenia letra mas él ahora solo estaba tocando, él solo "cantaba" cuando Alice estaba presente y ella lo miraba a los ojos pues la letra de la canción no fue planeada hasta que se la estaba tocando a su esposa y la estaba reflejado en su mirada, esa mirada que era su luz, su vida, sus ganas de vivir, pues en sus ojos reflejaba el amor que le tenía a él... él que era un monstro y sin embargo ella lo amaba y su mirada se lo decia sin necesidad de sentir sus emociones.

Jasper mantuvo los ojos cerrados sin dejar de tocar la pieza alargándola hasta que sintió como el olor de Alice se acercaba y momentos después se sentaba a su lado. Él abrió los ojos volteando hacia donde se acababa de sentar su esposa que le sonreía, hacía mucho tiempo que él no tocaba para ella y ella estaba feliz de que ahora lo estuviera haciendo; así que Jasper volvió a empezar la melodía y en el momento justo empezó a recitar su poesía pues sin dudas eso era lo que le había declamado hace tanto tiempo a su alma gemela.

Si yo... tú. - empezó a decir mirándola intensamente  
Si caes... yo contigo  
y nos levantaremos juntos  
en esto unidos. - susurro sonriéndole.

Si me pierdo... encuéntrame. - suplico.  
Si te pierdes... yo contigo - Agrego sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.  
Y juntos leeremos en las estrellas  
cual es nuestro camino.  
Y si no existe... lo inventaremos. -Dijo son dudas.

Si la distancia es el olvido  
haré puentes con tus abrazos  
pues lo que tú y yo hemos vivido  
no son cadenas…  
ni siquiera lazos:  
es el sueño de cualquier amigo  
es pintar un te quiero a trazos  
y secarlo en nuestro regazo. - Sonrió.

Si yo...tú.  
Si dudo, me empujas - le suplico con la mirada de nuevo.  
Si dudas, te entiendo  
Si callo, escucha mi mirada  
Si callas, leeré tus gestos. Asintió.

Si me necesitas... silba  
y construiré una escalera  
hecha de tus últimos besos,  
para robar a la luna una estrella  
y ponerla en tu mesilla  
para que te de luz.

Si yo... tú.  
Si tú... yo también.  
Si lloro, ríeme.  
Si ríes, llorare  
pues somos el equilibrio,  
dos mitades que forman un sueño.

Si yo... tú.  
Si tú... conmigo.  
Y si te arrodillas  
haré que el mundo sea más bajo,  
a tu medida,  
pues a veces para seguir creciendo  
hay que agacharse. -Agrego mirándola con intensidad.

Si me dejas, mantendré viva la llama  
hasta que regreses,  
y sin preguntas, seguiremos caminando.  
Y sin condiciones te seguiré perdonando. - No había cosa en el mundo que él no fuera capaz de hacer por Alice y le perdonaría cualquier cosa si ella se lo pedía.  
Si te duermes, seguiremos soñando,  
que el tiempo no ha pasado  
que el reloj se ha parado.

Y si alguna vez la risa  
se te vuelve dura,  
se te secan las lágrimas  
y la ternura,  
estaré a tu lado,  
pues siempre te he querido,  
pues siempre te he cuidado.

Pero jamás te cures de quererme, -volvió a suplicar.  
Pues el amor es como Don Quijote:  
solo recobra la cordura  
para morir.  
Quiéreme en mi locura,  
pues mi camisa de fuerza eres tú,  
y eso me calma,  
y eso me cura…

Si yo... tú.  
Si tú, yo.  
Sin ti, nada.

Sin mí, si quieres... prueba. - Termino de recitar sin dejar de tocar la melodía mirándola intensamente.

Ella le sonrió y acorto la distancia besándolo con dulzura y calidez, la amaba de eso no había dudas y si bien la canción que le había compuesto era hermosa y su esposa la amaba no alcanzaba a expresar todo lo que él sentía por ella así que sin ser consiente dejo el piano y acerco a su mujer más a él para poder besarla mejor, estaba tan absorto en ella y lo que sentía por ella que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que toda la familia lo había escuchado y los estaban viendo hasta que abrió los ojos que cerro para besar a su esposa y se percato de como todos desaparecían de nuevos dejándolos solos otra vez, dándoles su espacio, ella le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa, no le importaba que la familia supiera este secreto tan bien guardado durante años, y no le importaba pues por el hecho de tener a Alice a su lado mirándolo como lo hacía y acercándose a sus labios lentamente... él daría su eternidad por estar a su lado, con ti más un secreto que demostraba el amor infinito hacia su esposa.

* * *

Bueno espero la pequeña historia les haya gustado tanto como a mi y me encantaria que me dejaran sus comentarios... ya sean buenos o malos =)

Les quiere

**Setsuna Halliwell Whitlock**


End file.
